A Destiny Fulfilled
by WinchesterLover12
Summary: Sam goes dark side and starts helping the demons. Set in Season 2 and will most likely mention some episodes in that season as well.
1. Chapter 1

A Destiny Fulfilled

Chapter 1

**Author's Note (WinchesterLover12): Hey guys! It's been a while since I've been on here. Tons of stuff have been happening and I've been sick and had keystones and midterms. Not a good last few weeks lol. Anyway, this is a new story that I'm doing with a friend and we are extremely excited to start it. I will be updating my other stories as well I just need to think of some more stuff for them. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and now I will pass it on to my friend lol. **

**Author's Note 2 (MiniWinchester): Hi I am helping WinchesterLover12 write this story hopefully I will be able to help update as often as possible although I just started my second semester of college and I don't know how much homework I will have, but homework is overrated ;) well hope you enjoy please review. When we are done I might upload this story to my stories :)**

**Summary: Alright this story is a what if Sam really turned dark side in season 2. There will be mentionings of previous episodes and everything as well. Hope you enjoy! :). **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural :( this is just our sandbox lol.**

Sam and Dean were currently in their room after having finished a hunt. They were having a heated argument about that same hunt.

"You had one thing to do Sam. One! All you had to do was go and research everything you could about this spirit and what do you do? You miss one important detail." Dean was staring at Sam from where he was standing at across the room with a scowl on his face.

"How was I supposed to know that there were two ghost girls in the house Dean? It never said anything about there being two!" Sam was sitting on the bed, looking up at Dean calmly.

Dean was pissed. He was cold and sore and he was mad Sam had messed up on the research. "You know what Sam, I really don't want to be around you right now. I'm going to a bar." Dean said as he put his jacket on. He was about to head out the door but Sam's voice stopped him. "Dean I'm sorry it was an honest mistake. Please don't go, I don't know what it is but I have a bad feeling about something."

"A bad feeling," Dean turned around as he said this.

"A bad feeling?" he repeated not necessarily believing what Sam was saying. He knew that whenever Sam had a bad feeling about something that he should listen, but at the moment he was too pissed at him to care.

"You always seem to have a bad feeling Sam." Dean said nastily. He was just basically talking to Sam out of anger now. Even though Sam knew that normally Dean wouldn't say this to him, it still hurt.

Sam didn't reply to what Dean had said to him and just looked down at the floor. Dean, seeing that Sam was not going to talk anytime soon, left without a word, slamming the door behind him. Dean continued to walk along the road, pulling the collar of his jacket up to get warmer. It was extremely frigid and it felt as if you could freeze within a few seconds. His breath was coming out in white puffs out in the cold dark night.

Finally making it to the bar, he climbed into the barstool, that was directly in front of him, and asked the bartender for a beer. The bartender, a pretty petite blonde, stopped in front of him and gave him the beer.

"Girl trouble?" The bartender asked with a slight smirk on her face. Dean hadn't noticed it and just seemed to chuckle a bit.

"Nah, just my baby brother." He said simply.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked, sounding concerned. She placed another beer down on the counter in front of Dean.

"Nothing to it really." He was not in the mood to talk about what was going on with him and Sam, especially to a girl he had just met. "Besides, I need to get back to him now."

He got up from the barstool and put a few dollar bills on the counter to pay for everything. He then turned his back on the bartender and left the bar. Unbeknownst to Dean to bartender's eyes were now an inky black.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam was back at the motel, looking at his laptop screen. He was currently trying to go and find any extra information on the case they were just on. Even though they had completed the hunt, destroying the two ghost sisters in the process, it was still bugging him how he didn't find that little piece of information that had resulted in the argument between him and Dean. After not finding anything, that he hadn't found before, he shut his laptop and glanced over at the door. Not expecting Dean to come in he sighed and turned around sitting on his bed. A few minutes passed and he heard movement outside his door. Grabbing his pistol, that was sitting on the table next to his bed, he quietly made his way to the door. He placed his gun behind the door carefully, not wanting the visitor to see it and get spooked if it was an innocent. Opening the door, he saw two girls standing outside the door.

"Are you Sam Winchester?" Asked the girl almost cautiously.

Sam narrowed his eyes, knowing that something was up right away. Him and Dean hadn't used their first names. They never did. Which meant that whoever these girls were they weren't human. He brought his gun up from behind the door and levelled it at the two girls. The girls, seeing this, just smirked, their eyes turning beetle black in color.

Sam's eyes grew wide and he quickly brought his right hand to the back of his jeans and grabbed the holy water located there. As soon as he grabbed it he threw some of it at the two girls and slammed the door shut.

He knew that it wouldn't really do anything. All he needed was some time to try to get away. Unfortunately, Winchester luck wasn't always the best. The door burst open and he was flung backwards into the wall opposite of the door. The two girls walked slowly up to where he was pinned at and just looked at him with their black eyes.

"We've been looking for you Boy King." One of the girls said, smirking. "Never realized how hard it would be to find you. Yellow eyes said we couldn't hurt you in any way. What a shame."

"What do you want?" Sam asked, while trying to get off the wall. He stopped, knowing that it was futile. The demon's had him right where they wanted him and there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

"Isn't it obvious? We want you. We're not going to give you any options either." The other demon said and she smirked putting her hand on the side of Sam's face. "Now then how about we leave then? Of course we can't have you running away now can we?" As soon as she said this she slammed her fist into Sam's head. The last thing Sam saw were the two demon's faces looking down at him with an evil smile and then all he saw was darkness.

**Author's Note (WinchesterLover12): There's chapter 1! Hope you guys all enjoyed it! As always please leave a review on what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note (WinchesterLover12): Alright here's chapter 2! Hope all of you enjoy it! :)**

**Author's Note 2 (MiniWinchester): On to Chapter 2! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: As always we don't own Supernatural :(.**

Dean came back to the room a few minutes later. He looked around the room but didn't see Sam anywhere. He immediately went over to the table that was next to his bed, checking for a note from Sam. Not find any, he looked back at the bathroom door and saw that it was dark. The light was turned off. That's when he smelled it. The air around him reeked of rotten eggs. Sulfur. He turned around quickly and left the bathroom, walking into the main room. He followed the smell of sulfur and looked at the windowsill. There, in plain sight, was the source of the smell. There was tons of sulfur coating the windowsill and, as he moved closer, he saw tiny spider cracks along the wall next to the window. All of a sudden, he realized what had happened. Demons had captured Sam. He left the safety of his room, into the cold night, and looked around.

"Sam!" No answer.

"Sammy!" Again, no answer. He knew he wouldn't get one but he needed to at least try to somehow find out if his little brother was still there, just out of plain sight.

He was at the point where he was in full on panic mode. He didn't know where or if his little brother was still alive. He just knew that Sam had been taken. His big brother senses on alert, he went a complete 360, looking at his surroundings. Not finding anything, he doubled back to the back of the building. When he got to the front of the building, he did the only thing he could do. He went back into the room and began to assess everything that was visible in the room to find out where the demons had taken Sam.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam was currently chained to a chair. He was still unconscious, from when the demons had knocked him unconscious. The two demons that he had met back at the room, were standing in front of him, waiting for him to wake up. They got their wish. A few moments later a groan came from Sam's mouth, signalling to the demons that he was waking up. They were rewarded a few moments later with tiny slivers of amber, showing through his thick bangs.

"It's about time you woke up Sammy. We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever join the land of the living again." The demon said while smirking.

Sam lifted his head, staring at the two demons. The first thing that he noticed about the two demons was that their eyes were the girl's normal eye color. The one to his right was a young pretty blonde. Her eyes were a soft blue but looked cold because of the demon that inhabited her at the moment. The other, that was to his right, was a brunette. Her eyes were a dark brown.

"You don't get to call me Sammy. Only Dean does." He said this calm and collected. The demon's smirk just grew that much more at hearing what Sam had just said.

"Well Dean isn't here right now and he's not going to be either." He demon replied calmly. The girl's eyes turned an obsidian color.

"Dean is gonna come, he always comes when I'm in trouble." Sam said trying to not show any fear to the demons. "What do you want with me anyway?" He asked. The two demons laughed. "It will all come in good time Boy King. Just be lucky he said we can't hurt you." They both turned and headed out the door, shutting it and locking it on the way out.

"I'm in trouble" Sam thought to himself. Now that the demons were gone he decided to look at his surroundings. Luckily for him there was a small window to his left,_ at least I will be able to know about what time it is_. He thought to himself.

Sam knew it would be useless but he tried to escape by pulling at the chains that had him bound. Nothing, he was stuck to being chained on the chair. He just hoped Dean was safe.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next thing Dean thought to do was to call Bobby. He pulled out his phone, his hands shaking so badly that he had to take a deep breath and calm himself before he could dial Bobby's number. His hands finally were able to press the correct buttons. "Hello?"

"Bobby it's Dean, I have a problem, it's Sam, I think some demons got him." Dean said rather quickly, wanting to get all the details out right away.

"Balls! What happened?" Bobby asked. It wasn't too long ago when Sam had gone missing and ended up being possessed by Meg.

"I'm not sure. I went to the bar down the road and came back about 30 minutes later and he was gone. There was sulfur on the windowsill and cracks on the wall that I suspect was from the demons pinning him there." Dean said calmly, even though he was worried about his little brother's safety.

"Why was your brother by himself in the first place Dean?" Bobby stated gruffly.

"Sam and I had a fight. He didn't research everything that we needed on the hunt. I left and went to the bar. By the time I came back Sammy was gone. We don't have time to talk about this right now Bobby we need to him. Now." Dean said, the worry obvious even to Bobby.

"I know boy. We will find him. He has his phone on him right?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. It's on him." Dean stated calmly, trying to control his emotions.

"Good. If he has his phone on him then you can just track him using his GPS." Bobby said. "Just do that and I'm sure you'll be able to find him."

"Thanks Bobby. I appreciate it." Dean said, truly grateful for Bobby helping him out with this.

"Don't thank me boy. Now go find that little brother of yours." Bobby said, hanging up the phone soon afterwards. Dean put his phone back in the pocket of his leather jacket and went to Sam's laptop.

"Don't worry little brother. I'll save you." Dean said to himself.

**Author's Note: And that's the end of chapter 2! So what do you guys think is going to happen to Sammy? :). Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


End file.
